Como ella quiere la vida
by Just.Tonight92
Summary: Goku ha vuelto a casa con su familia. Chi Chi está contenta pero intenta creer que no es un sueño. Empieza a pensar un poco y cree que a lo mejor no le gusta volver a la misma vida que tenía antes de que su marido muriese. Pero puede que algo la haga cambiar de opinión. One-shot.


**Hola! Aquí os dejo con un One-Shot de Chi Chi y Goku. Esta sería la secuela de mi primer One-Shot de esta pareja, "Gracias". En la que la mujer narra como lo pasó después de la muerte de su marido y como afrontó su embarazo.**

**En este fic ella no sabe si le gusta volver a su vida anterior, pero si tuviera la oportunidad de ver un cambio ¿le gustaría? DISFRUTEN**

**Este One-Shot tiene algo de lemon. **

**Personajes que pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

**Como ella quiere la vida.**

**(Narrado por Chi Chi)**

Poco a poco la luz iba entrando por la ventana, yo no podía dormir aquel día, porque no quería pensar que todo era un sueño. Uno en el que me dormía y al despertar él ya no estaba a mi lado, pero era real... todo era cierto. Tumbado en la cama, a mi lado estaba Goku, durmiendo plácidamente. Había vuelto a casa, con sus hijos, con sus amigos... conmigo. Aún no sé cuantas noches pasé dando vueltas a la cama, y ahora era imposible, porque él me acompañaba.

Acaricié su rostro, parecía un niño pequeño. A pesar de que yo le eché en cara que solo pensaba en pelear y que por su culpa Son Gohan no estudiaba, en el fondo agradecía que siempre pensara en nosotros. Sabía muy bien que en cada batalla lo que le llenaba de fuerza era el recuerdo de su gente. Sonreí mientras seguía recorriendo su cara con la yema de mis dedos.

De pronto, los ojos de Goku se iban abriendo con lentitud, giró la cabeza y me miró. Me sonrió, realmente estaba ahí, sonriendo y mirándome. Parecía como si leyera mi mente puesto que para hacerme saber que era cierto, que él estaba tumbado en la cama a mi lado, también acarició mi rostro.

-Chi Chi-me dijo con aquel tono de las mañanas.

-Buenos días, Goku-sonreí mientras agarraba su mano.

-¿Cuándo te despertaste?-preguntó mientras se incorporaba un poco.

-Ahora mismo-mentí, pues no quería que supiera que pasé la noche en vela-iba a bajar a hacer el desayuno.-

-¡Sí!-dijo con aquella típica sonrisa que le caracterizaba-no sabes cuanto echaba de menos tus desayunos... allí no sabían cocinar como tú.-

Me encantó oír aquellas palabras, puede que no sean las mejores y puede que Goku se acordara de mis dotes culinarias, pero se acordaba de su mujer. Cuando desperté de mis pensamientos me sonrojé al ver que me miraba todo el rato, aparté la mirada. Siendo imposible la volví, estaba poniéndose la ropa de combate.

-_Bien, Chi Chi_-me dije a mi misma-_ya has vuelto a tu antigua vida_.-

Me levanté de la cama y me vestí, me recogí el pelo y bajé a la cocina para preparar el desayuno mientras Goku iba a despertar a los muchachos. Estaba contenta porque ahora Goten tenía aquel padre con el que siempre había soñado y del que yo siempre le hablaba. Ya no hacia falta recordárselo viéndole en fotos, ahora le podíamos ver en carne y hueso.

Después de terminar de con el desayuno no me hizo falta llamar a mi familia a comer, su sentido del olfato era demasiado bueno, sobre todo si se trataba de saiyajins. Los vi bajar con rapidez, se sentaron a la mesa y yo les acompañé. Son Gohan comía tranquilo, mientras que Goten y Goku devoraban la comida. Podía haberme molestado, pero ¿cuántas veces he imaginado volver a verle así? Demasiadas que es imposible enumerarlas. Decidí dejar de pensar en ello, lo del pasado es pasado, ya sufrí mucho. Además, mi marido me dio a mi hijo pequeño cuando más lo necesitaba... si no hubiera sido por él no hubiera podido salir adelante.

Cuando acabamos de desayunar, Son Gohan fue a la escuela y Goku decidió llevar al pequeño al colegio. Cuando acabé de limpiar, me sentía aburrida. No sabía que hacer, se supone que tengo la misma vida que hace siete años. La opción más rápida fue llamar a Bulma por teléfono.

Marqué el número de Capsule Corp. en el teléfono y esperé a que contestaran. No pasaron ni diez segundos cuando respondieron.

-Hola-escuché la voz de una mujer-soy Bulma ¿quién llama?-

-Hola, Bulma-respondí cuando acabó de hablar-soy yo, Chi Chi.-

-¡Chi Chi!-se oía la alegría de mi amiga-¿qué tal?-

-Supongo que bien-contesté mientras jugaba con el cable del teléfono.

-¿A que debo tu llamada? Pensé que estarías con Goku-me dijo ella.

-No sé... Bulma no tengo ni idea de que hacer-la comenté después de dar una gran suspiro-el mundo acaba de cambiar para mí.-

-¿Qué dices?-noté la duda en ella-Goku está en casa, debes estar contenta.-

-Y lo estoy, créeme-contesté dejando de jugar con el cable-pero todo ha cambiado. Goku sigue con la misma apariencia mientras que yo me he echo más vieja... y la vida no ha cambiado, era como antes cuando él estaba vivo-

-¿Eso te preocupa?-la respondí con un sí y ella gruñó-Chi Chi, no tienes que pensar en eso. Tu marido a vuelto a casa, además, sabes bien que eso no es algo que a él le importe.-

-Pero es que mi vida vuelve a ser la de antes y me pregunto si de verdad es lo que yo quería-tragué saliva y continué-Bulma, ahora Goku se irá a entrenar y yo me pondré a cocinar, luego volverá a lo mismo y yo seguiré cocinando. Hasta que se canse y se vaya a dormir mientras yo le contemple pensando si es real que él está ahí.-

-Goku es así, y tú...-

-Vegeta también murió y resucitó-la interrumpí-¿que se supone que hiciste en todo el día con él?-

-Lo de siempre y él hizo lo mismo que Goku-luego se hizo un silencio tenso y volvió a hablar-aunque nos dormimos más tarde.-

-Y seguro que a la vez-Bulma no dijo nada pero yo sabía bien la respuesta-Goku no me ha tocado siquiera... solo una caricia en la mañana.-

-Chi Chi, sé que sabrás lo que tienes hacer-¿saber lo que hacer? era un pozo sin fondo-debo irme.-

Ambas nos despedimos después de sus palabras. Colgué el teléfono y me puse a pensar. Mucha de las veces que Goku y yo tuvimos nuestro momento privado era por mí... muy pocas veces fueron por él, la única de la que me acuerdo fue de cuando concebimos a Goten. Empecé a caminar pensando en que hacer, que decirle, pero todo estaba blanco y yo no sabía que hacer. Decidí volverme a la habitación, me tumbé en la cama boca arriba e intente seguir pensando, pero el sueño de no haber dormido en la noche me venció por completo.

* * *

Cuando abrí los ojos miré desde la cama a la ventana, estaba atardeciendo. Miré el reloj y ya era tarde, había dormido demasiado. Me levanté y bajé las escaleras. Cuando fui a la cocina, en la mesa había un jarrón lleno de distintas flores de varios colores. Sonreí y me acerqué para olerlas, desprendían un dulce y fresco aroma. Me di la vuelta cuando escuché una puerta abrirse, provenía de arriba. Volví a subir y entré en la habitación.

Vi a Goku de espaldas a mi, desnudo de cintura para arriba. ¿Realmente no me di cuenta? Durante siete años había estado sometiéndose a distintos y duros entrenamientos que habían convertido su cuerpo musculoso en uno más fuerte. Notó mi presencia y se dio la vuelta, estaba desabrochándose el cinturón de su traje de combate.

-¿Ya despertaste?-me preguntó con su sonrisa.

-¿Por que no me levantaste?-me crucé de brazos por no haberme despertado.

-Supuse que estabas cansada, no dormir por la noche ha debido de agotarte-me quedé sorprendida ¿cómo sabía que no había dormido?-no te preocupes, pedimos comida para que trajeran a casa.-

-Cambiando de tema-aparté mi mirada, no podía preguntar y verle a él... me sonrojaría-las flores que hay...-

-¿Te gustan?-escuché unos pasos que iban en mi dirección, Goku me tomó del rostro y me miró a los ojos-sabía que te agradaría.-

-Pero... pero tú no eres de regalar flores, Goku.-

-Sé que sufriste mucho con mi partida al otro mundo, Chi Chi-decía mientras soltaba mi pelo que caía hasta mi cintura-no sabía como pagarte.-

-Goku...-

-No solo tu comida eché de menos-me sonrió y pasó sus fuertes brazos alrededor de mi cintura atrayéndome a él-te eché de menos entera.-

Después de sus dulces y extrañas palabras, a mi parecer, sentí sus labios posados en los míos. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar mientras rodeaba su cuello. El beso se hacía cada vez más intenso y más pasional, el deseo estaba llamándonos. Goku me condujo hasta la cama sin romperlo, pero yo me separé cuando estaba tumbada debajo de él.

-Los chicos pueden oírnos-le dije algo triste.

-Son Gohan se fue con Videl-decía mientras recorría con sus dedos mi cuello hasta mis labios-Goten pasará la noche con Trunks.-

-¿Lo tenías planeado?-sonreí en solo pensarlo.

-Siento que no hubiera sido ayer.-

Goku volvió a besarme como antes, mientras su manos recorrían mi cuerpo. Yo seguía dejándome llevar por él, parecía que quería llevar la iniciativa y no pensaba detenerle. La parte salvaje del saiyajin apareció, porque arrancó mi vestido dejándome solo en ropa interior. Me sonrojé por su comportamiento, no parecía mi marido. Abandonó mi boca e hizo un camino acariciando mi piel con sus labios. Él me quitó la parte de arriba de la lencería, sentía sus manos masajeando mi pecho. No podía aguantarlo, no le podía reconocer, pero no me importaba. Siguió con su camino hasta mi vientre y quitó la última prenda que llevaba puesta, dejándome desnuda. Me sentía nerviosa, después de siete años era como si se me hubiera olvidado como se hacía.

Vi que él se estaba quitando la ropa que le quedaba de cintura para abajo, quedando totalmente desnudo. Se puso a mi altura y volvió a devorar mi boca mientras separaba mis piernas. Yo me aferraba a él rodeando su cuello. De pronto sentí como entraba en mi cuerpo, me separé de sus labios para desahogar un gemido. Cada vez estaba más nerviosa, más incluso que la primera vez, ahora Goku era mucho más fuerte, yo sabía que estaba midiendo sus fuerzas, pero yo estaba atemorizada. Él me susurró que me tranquilizara.

-Yo jamás te haría daño, Chi Chi-dijo en mi oído.

Volvió a intentarlo, con delicadeza y poco a poco el placer me estaba llevando. Goku no apartaba la mirada de mí ni yo tampoco dejaba de contemplarle. Estaba bajo su cuerpo, él me estaba dando su poder, me estaba amando. Él había cambiado, había decidido que era quien llevaba el mando. Me dejaba llevar y sentía como su fuerza iba aumentando, mi cuerpo se estaba acostumbrando a él. Yo me agarraba fuerte a su cuello mientras sentía como el calor estaba creciendo en mi interior, como aquella marea de olas placenteras me estaba venciendo poco a poco.

Después de un rato cambiando nuestro calor y amándonos como yo nunca imaginé, acabé rendida. Goku se quitó de encima mía y se tumbó a mi lado, mientras me miraba. Yo mantenía su mirada con una sonrisa. Cuando pasó un rato sentí frío y me tapé con las sábanas.

-Goku-acaricié su rostro mientras seguía mirándome-yo... me gusta esto... pero... no sé si es lo que quiero.-

-¿A qué te refieres?-noté la duda en su cara.

-No tienes porque cambiar-sonreí mientras veía su inocente rostro-pensaba que volver a vivir como hace siete años iba a poder conmigo pero verte así me hace pensar que no eres mi Goku.-

-Pero Chi Chi...-

-Yo te quiero tal como eres, no hace falta que hagas esto-después de decirle aquellas palabras le besé y él me correspondió.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado! Llevaba algo de tiempo queriendo hacer una como segunda parte del One-Shot de ''Gracias'', pero realmente no es que lo sea. Digamos que quería hacer un One-Shot, y ésta pareja es una de mis favoritas, así que aquí está! Dejen reviews ;)**


End file.
